SCP-457
Summary For all points and purposes, SCP-457 appears to be a sentient being composed of flame. SCP-457's actual composition is unknown, and has proven to be invisible and undetectable by any known means, but is shaped out by the flames it produces, often assuming a human-like form if given sufficient fuel to assume that size. SCP-457's most rudimentary form appears to be that of a single flame, comparable in size to that of a matchstick. In this form, SCP-457 possesses only the simplest of directives and shows no signs of being unusual compared to any other flame beyond a penchant for suddenly flickering to burn human hands, and the ability to 'jump' to more flammable materials or other flames, which it then assimilates into its total form. As SCP-457 grows larger, it is able to assume more complex shapes, and its intelligence grows with size and fuel sources. SCP-457's method of intelligence is unknown, but upon reaching an approximately human size, SCP-457 almost always assumes a human-like form surrounded by and composed of flames. SCP-457 has been observed to communicate through writing letters out of its own flames, charring them onto the wall or other surfaces, and more rarely through speech, created via high-pressure, superheated air and the crackling and pops of flames. Once SCP-457 reaches an unknown threshold of size and fuel source, SCP-457 splits into two beings, and so on so forth. However, multiple beings of SCP-457 are aggressive towards each other, and will either attempt to consume or extinguish their doubles, especially if there is only a limited amount of fuel at hand. SCP-457's behavior is largely predictable, as its goals are simply to acquire larger sources of fuel and to spread. The danger of SCP-457 comes from its ability to increase intelligence with size, and apparent ability to learn and mimic behaviors. This has lead to it purposely damaging and sabotaging sprinkler systems and, in rare circumstances, set up relatively complex traps. It has also attempted to trick or reason with personnel to be released or have access to more fuel. Due to SCP-457's unique composition, variable intelligence, and uncooperative nature, its psychology may not be accurately determined in accordance with any human analogy. SCP-457 was recovered in the summer of 2007, after multiple wildfires were attributed to it. It is unknown where or how SCP-457 initially formed. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to Low 7-C, higher with more fuel Name: SCP-457, Burning Man Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Appears male Age: Unknown Classification: Euclid/Potentially Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Can create clones of himself Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level to Small Town level (Caused a large wildfire before its containment), higher with more fuel Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Hard to place due to nature of body) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters to several kilometers, potentially higher with more fuel Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Depends on amount of fuel (Once exploited a flaw in his containment chamber to escape while human-sized) Weaknesses: Water. Clones can also start attacking each other if there is not enough fuel around Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Oil Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7